


Satisfy

by BullfinchsSinBin (Bullfinch)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Gaping, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullfinch/pseuds/BullfinchsSinBin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian likes to feel nice and full. Bull likes to indulge him. Kinky PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is filthy. Please forgive me

Dorian moans in protest when the toy slips out of him, his hips rocking back a little. Bull rubs his thigh and murmurs, “Don’t worry, I’ll get you filled up again.”

Dorian nods, turning his face into the bedsheets. Behind his back his bound hands curl and uncurl.

Bull rises and goes to the bureau, squinting a little as the afternoon sun lances into his eye. He leaves the toy and picks up the next one—the biggest he owns, shaped like some Orlesian sculptor’s exaggerated but not inaccurate conception of a Qunari cock. He’s rarely used it with any partner smaller than a Qunari; but when the two of them were just getting started earlier and Bull was whispering his routine stream of sweet dirty nothings, when he hit _get you all nice and loose for me, kadan_ Dorian gasped and writhed and dug his fingernails into Bull’s shoulder and Bull figured that’s what they’d work on today.

Dorian waits, displayed. Bull slicks his fingers again with oil and runs a thumb around the edge of his hole—much more relaxed than it was when they began. And Dorian’s much quieter. He hasn’t spoken in…a long time. His pleas dropped off as he realized Bull was working him open ruthlessly, inexorably, and would do it whether he begged for mercy or for more.

So he ceded control and he’s been sinking deeper ever since he stopped talking.

He likes being pushed. Bull knows that, and knows Dorian trusts him. So he’s going to keep pushing.

Bull slides his fingers into Dorian, one, two, three—they go in so _easy_ —four’s only a little bit harder, and Dorian moans again and tries to coax him deeper. Bull grunts and pulls away, smacking Dorian’s ass. Not hard enough to hurt, or even to sting. It’s only a reprimand.

Dorian stills, pulling in a long, shuddering breath. His cock, angry red and rock-hard, shivers a little as he inhales.

The toy glistens as Bull prepares it, covering it until oil drips off the base. He really doubts Dorian can take the whole length, but taking any at all will be pretty incredible. It’s thicker than Bull’s cock, which is already a challenge for most human partners. He comes over and sits on the edge of the bed, in Dorian’s field of vision. “You see this?”

Dorian, his face still pressed against the bedsheets, stares at the toy and nods.

“Do you want this in you?”

Another nod, more vigorous this time.

“This is the biggest toy I own. You still want me to fuck you with it? Get your hole nice and open for me?”

A third nod. Dorian’s eyes glimmer—could be with want, or could be something else. So Bull leans in, slips a hand under his cheek, and lifts his face up. “You doing okay, kadan?”

Dorian kisses Bull’s palm and nods once more.

“All right. Back on the bed.”

So Dorian leans down and raises his ass again and Bull stands behind him and positions the toy at his hole, still open slightly, pink and shining.

He works it in slowly, with Dorian pushing against him to make it easier. When the tip pops in— _fuck,_ that’s amazing—Dorian rocks his hips back and tries to take the rest of it all at once, but Bull plants a hand on his ass and stops him. _“Hey._ Slow down.”

The command in his voice is hard but not cruel. There won’t be any punishments here; Dorian’s slipped down too deep for that, has given himself over more completely than Bull’s ever seen. Bull’s not going to risk punishing him.

And doesn’t want to do it, either. Seeing Dorian like this, more vulnerable than ever—having _chosen_ to make himself this way, having allowed Bull to guide him here…

Bull doesn’t know what’s cracked open inside his chest, but something has, and he doesn’t have any desire to hurt Dorian, only to bring him deeper if he’ll go there. Bull wants to do that very much. “You gonna take this for me?” he murmurs. “Let me see you, then…”

He pushes on the base of the toy, and it slides in a little further. Dorian makes a small hitched noise, his toes curling. “Let me see you take it,” Bull coaxes, and presses it in again. Dorian shivers, and his arms tense, the fine lines of muscle standing out against his skin. His back rises and falls, faster now than before—

“Hey, hey.” Bull reaches forward and rubs his back and shoulder. “Take some deep breaths, kadan.”

Dorian swallows, then inhales, letting it out with a shudder. He does it again, and again, and Bull leans down and kisses him at the nape of his neck. “That’s it. Nice and slow. Can you keep doing that for me?”

Dorian nods.

“Good, kadan.” Bull pushes the toy in deeper. Fuck. Dorian’s ass is stretched pink and straining around it, but he’s taking it, somehow, in that _tight_ little human body of his. Bull’s hard in his trousers; he’s jerked himself a few times as he’s worked Dorian open, but no more than that. He wants that moment—when he finally slides into Dorian’s loose, waiting hole—to overwhelm him.

“Ah—“

Bull looks up.

It’s the first sound Dorian’s made in a while that wasn’t a response to something. He’s looking over his shoulder, his shining eyes locked on Bull’s. His mouth is open slightly, and he licks his lips. Bull knows right away. “You want me in your mouth?”

A nod.

“You want to suck me off while you ride this thing?” Bull twists the toy, making Dorian gasp. “You want both your holes filled up?”

Another nod, more fervent this time. All right, they can do that, but they’ll have to move. Bull draws the toy back, watching Dorian’s hole pull out around it and catch on the ridge of the crown. With care he works the head free.

When it pops out he grins. “You’re gaping, kadan.”

A guttural moan. That hit him deep. “You should see it,” Bull continues. “This little hole of yours all stretched open. Just like you wanted.”

It’s true. A ring of pink, puffy flesh around a little circle of open space. Dorian’s back arches as if he’s displaying himself, or offering himself. Fuck, that’s hot. Bull exhales through his teeth. Not yet, _not_ yet. He grabs a pillow from the pile near the headboard and lays it on the floor. “Let me help you off the bed.”

Dorian rolls over, his back against the covers, his feet brushing the carpet. Bull holds him close as he stands. His hands are still bound, and he couldn’t catch himself if he fell. And Bull doesn’t want to see him hurt.

Dorian kneels, facing the bed, but does not sit back yet.

Bull goes to a knee beside him and cups his ass, sliding two fingers down to play with his loose hole. Not penetrating him—not that he’d even feel two fingers at this point—only circling his pliable rim, the muscle that used to be so tight, now hardly resisting when Bull spreads it. “Can you feel that, kadan?” Bull murmurs. “Can you feel how easy it is for me to open you up?”

Dorian nods.

“You like that feeling, huh?” Bull grins to himself. “Bet you wish you were like this all the time, so I didn’t have to prepare you. I could just throw you over my shoulder in the middle of Wicked Grace and carry you out back of the tavern and lift those pretty mage skirts and fuck you up against the wall until you were full of my seed.” He rests a hand on Dorian’s stomach, careful not to touch his straining cock. “And you’d be too loose to hold my cum in you, kadan, and you’d feel it dripping down your legs as you walked back inside, sliding down your thighs. Would you want that?”

Dorian moans, rocking back a little. Bull discovers he’s getting a bit too turned on by his own fantasies and exhales, controlling himself. He’ll have to wait. He positions the toy underneath Dorian again and before he can say anything Dorian is lowering himself, his feet flattened over the toy’s base to hold it in place. He finds the tip and humps against it—

“I could even take you while you were asleep,” Bull muses. “How’d you like to wake up to the feeling of me sliding into you? I’d pin you to the bed so all you could do was lie there while I fucked you into the mattress. You could try and resist, but you’re too small, kadan, all of you except this gaping hole of yours—“

Dorian makes a soft sound through closed lips as the head of the toy pops inside him. Bull _really_ wishes he could see the tight pink ring stretched around that thick shaft, but he’ll witness that soon enough, around his own shaft. But not yet. “Go slow, kadan,” he murmurs. “Don’t push yourself. Just let it take you.”

Dorian nods in understanding. Good. With how eager he is right now he might hurt himself, but Bull thinks the warning will hold. He contemplates for a moment what to do next. Dorian wants to suck him off. Bull wants to be sucked off pretty damn bad by this point. But he also wants to push Dorian. To see how far they can go.

He rises and rummages in the bottom drawer of the bureau. There it is, buried under a pair of black silk scarves. “Open your mouth,” he says.

Dorian is facing the bed, not the bureau, so he doesn’t have a chance to make any protest when Bull comes up behind him and slips the cock gag into his mouth. He lurches forward, though not enough to come off the toy, and makes a muffled noise of surprise. Bull kneels behind him and kisses his shoulder. “Not yet, kadan. You don’t get my cock yet.”

He guides the strap through the buckle and pulls it, considering how far to go—picks a hole and locks it into the buckle. The third hole from the end. They’ve played with this gag before. The first time Bull brought it out the two of them sat on the bed while Dorian tested out the holes in the strap to see which ones were comfortable and which ones cut off his breathing. Bull remembers it well, Dorian pulling off the gag— _“This one’s good, it’ll push into my throat if I let it but I can keep it away with my lips and tongue if I want to.”_ Then Bull lifted an eyebrow and asked for a demonstration, so Dorian buckled it into his mouth again. Immediately his face contorted with discomfort, and he made a low, guttural sound. Bull remembers the hitch in his chest, how his half-hard cock leapt to fullness in the space of a second. He expected Dorian to take the gag off, the demonstration over with; but he didn’t take it off, just kept gazing at Bull, swallowing around the fake phallus, another grunt coming from low in his throat. His thin fingers were balled in the sheets.

They only made it another few seconds before they were tearing each other’s clothes away. Dorian left it on the whole time, and when he finally removed it he massaged his jaw and grinned.

So the gag stayed. Bull rubs Dorian’s ribs and stomach, waiting to see whether or not he’ll let it choke him again.

Dorian’s shoulders twitch, his back arching a little as he makes a familiar grunt.

 _Fuck._ That’s _hot._ Bull exhales. “That’s it, kadan.”

Then he stands and unlaces his trousers, pulling them down. For a moment he regrets the decision not to immediately slide his cock right between Dorian’s perfect lips and fuck his throat until his face is streaked with tearstains in kohl. But _not yet._ He half-smiles to himself. This is as much an exercise in self-denial as it is in denying his partner.

They have a watchword for this, of a sort—a series of three clipped hums through the gag and Bull will stop and take it off and check in. Still, Bull’s a little afraid that Dorian, who’s never been this deep before, might wait too long to do it. So it’s on Bull to be careful. That’s fine. Considering everything Dorian’s given him over the past few months, it’s the least he can do.

Bull steps out of his trousers and sits on the edge of the bed, taking his cock in hand and palming it slowly. Dorian’s brow knits a moment as he swallows around the phallus in his throat; but then his eyes lock on Bull’s, shining, tears glimmering at the corners. The flat black panel of the gag is strapped tight over his lips. Bull grins. “You look good like that, kadan. Always look good when you got something nice and thick filling up that smart mouth of yours.”

Dorian moans and leans forward, pressing his leather-covered mouth to Bull’s balls.

He nuzzles into them, his nose and cheek nestled against the base of Bull’s cock. Bull reaches down and runs a hand his hair. “Wish you had your tongue on those right now, huh?”

A noise of affirmation. He rubs them gently with the leather panel—doesn’t feel like much of anything, and definitely doesn’t compare to his tongue, but it’s the undisguised neediness that sets off a bloom of arousal between Bull’s legs. He shuts his eyes for a moment, savoring the sensation of his loose grip moving idly up and down his shaft with Dorian’s hot breath on his sack. “Hey.” His fingers tighten in Dorian’s hair, and Bull pulls his head back. “Stay there and don’t move.”

Dorian gazes up at him, plaintive. Bull wipes a tear from under his eye. “Come on now, don’t look so sad. You wanted my cock, didn’t you? It’s right here.”

He sits forward a little and lays his cock over Dorian’s cheek.

He keeps jerking himself, or at least what he can do at this angle, sliding his foreskin over the head of his cock. Dorian, as commanded, stays perfectly still. One of his eyes is blocked by the rod of flesh lying over half his face, but the other remains locked onto Bull’s. “How is it?” Bull says. “You like having your hands tied behind your back and both your holes stuffed with toys? You like kneeling at my feet? Being a a convenient place for me to rest my cock?”

Dorian nods, his cheek rubbing Bull’s foreskin. Then he squeezes his eyes shut for a second and swallows around the gag tickling his throat.

“Do you think about this when you’re alone?” Bull gives him a lazy smile. “Me tying you up and gagging you and and packing your asshole with something thick enough to stretch you out wider than you could ever do to yourself? How about someone else sliding in there with me while I fuck you, both of us using you up until you begged us to stop? You ever thought about that?”

Another nod, and a tear spilling from his eye, making a thin streak of kohl on his copper skin.

Bull jerks himself a little faster. “How about if we tied you up first? So all you could do was lie there and take both our cocks at once until we were decided we were finished with you? And when we were done we’d stand back and watch our cum dripping from that fucked-out hole of yours, do you think about that, kadan?”

Dorian nods again, more vigorously this time, and rubs his face against Bull’s cock, trying to catch it on the panel of his gag as if that would get it in his mouth any sooner. “Fuck.” Bull finds his voice has grown rough. “You really want it, don’t you?”

Dorian makes a needy sound and meets Bull’s eye again.

That’s it. Bull decides he’s done denying himself. “Hold still, kadan,” he growls, and reaches behind Dorian’s head to undo the buckle. The straps fall free, and he removes the gag, putting it aside. Dorian has only enough time to draw a single breath—

—before Bull, _finally,_ guides his cock between those perfect lips.

He sits back and lets Dorian do the rest—can’t hold back a quiet groan as Dorian practically lunges forward, filling his mouth with Bull’s cock. When the thick head pops into his throat _(tight,_ fuck, Bull huffs out a breath) he tries to take more but can’t get very far before he has to pull back and cough. Still, he dives back down, and this time when Bull enters his throat he doesn’t cough, only pushes further, and further—he gags, and Bull curses at the sensation—and further—

He slides off, gasping, a thin string of saliva hanging in the air between his lower lip and the tip of Bull’s cock. Bull’s about to order him to get his mouth back on there but by the time he thinks of it Dorian’s already halfway down his shaft again. Fuck. He’s never seen this from Dorian before, the want bleeding over into real need. Not like this. Dorian grunts, his throat tightening up and making Bull grit his teeth. He’s still trying to sink further, but there’s a couple of inches left between his lips and Bull’s crotch and he can’t seem to close the gap. He stays there a few seconds, pushing futilely—Bull staring at the ceiling and trying to control his arousal—before, with one last grunt, he pulls off, coughing into his shoulder.

Bull takes a deep breath. He’s expecting Dorian to impale himself once more but that doesn’t happen. Instead Dorian’s face creases in frustration, more tears welling in his eyes as he stares at Bull’s cock. Bull knows. He wants to take the whole thing, but with his wrists bound behind him, he can’t manage it. His gaze flicks for a second to Bull’s hand, and then he looks up, wide-eyed.

He doesn’t need to talk for Bull to understand. “You want help?”

A nod.

“You know I’m not going to be gentle. I’m gonna go at my pace, not yours. You still want that?”

Another nod, fervent, relief breaking on his face.

“All right.” Bull wraps a hand around the back of Dorian’s head.

Dorian opens his mouth.

Bull glides into him—fucking _glides,_ there’s barely a hitch at the entrance to his throat. More resistance deeper in, but Bull keeps pushing, keeps pushing until he’s all the way in and Dorian’s lips are sealed around the base of his cock.

Hilted. Dorian’s throat is wrapped hot and tight around him, all of him. And Dorian _wanted_ it, wanted _so much_ to sheathe Bull’s cock in him entirely. Bull looks down to find Dorian gazing up, even as his brow knits and he gags once, twice. “That good for you, kadan?” Bull breathes.

Not that Dorian can say anything right now. Bull releases him to let him back up, but he stays there instead, his lips trembling for another couple of seconds before he slides off, gasping. Then he tries once more to take Bull’s cock but Bull grabs him by the hair and pulls him back. “Hey. Take a few deep breaths for me.”

Dorian nods, chest heaving. Bull releases his grip and strokes Dorian’s cheek. “How are you doing?”

Dorian turns his face into Bull’s palm and kisses his wrist. All right. Still good. “You ready, kadan? I’m gonna fuck your throat.”

He nods. Bull grabs his head again and pulls him down.

He fucks into Dorian’s mouth with long, even thrusts, staying in his throat for a few seconds at a time before pulling back and letting Dorian’s hollowed cheeks and agile tongue worship the head of his cock. It gives Dorian some time to breathe; he does still need air, even if he doesn’t seem to care much about that right now. It’s pretty amazing how easily Dorian takes the long thrusts, his throat still fucking _tight_ around Bull’s shaft, wrapped like a damn glove—and he never falters, his eyes locked on Bull’s even when he coughs or gags. Bull’s cock shines with spit, and Dorian’s lips and chin are coated in it. His cheeks are streaked with kohl. Bull grunts. “You’re a mess, kadan.”

Dorian sucks at the head of Bull’s cock, tonguing his slit, and doesn’t respond. Bull grins. “A pretty mess.”

Dorian sinks further. Impatient. Probably even with what they’ve been doing. Bull runs a hand through his hair again. “You ready?”

He’s still trying to push himself down so Bull takes that as a yes and hilts in him, all at once. Dorian doesn’t even gag. Fuck. Bull thinks again about what a lucky asshole he is and starts fucking Dorian’s throat for real this time.

No more breaks, but his grip isn’t so firm and Dorian can back off when he needs to breathe. Which he has to do on his own, because Bull’s too busy plunging his cock deep into that _tight fucking throat—_ might have spent too long denying himself while he was working Dorian’s ass open earlier. Then again, Dorian’s taking it without complaint or even a hint of struggling. Now and then his head jerks back against Bull’s hand and Bull lets him up to get some air, but only for a few seconds before filling up his throat again. It’s noisy—the thrusts are faster now, hitches and grunts coming from Dorian as Bull uses his throat, saliva spilling from his lips and leaving a thick, shining trail on his chest and stomach.

Then Bull realizes abruptly that if he keeps going like this he’s going to come very soon. So he stops, holding Dorian’s head down against his crotch for another few seconds, just to savor it—the intermittent gags that ripple around his shaft, fuck, fuck _fuck—_

With a groan he releases Dorian, who slides off, gasping for air. Almost immediately he tries to take Bull’s cock again but Bull leans down and captures his face with one gentle hand. “That’s enough, kadan. Just breathe for me.”

Dorian swallows and stays where he is.

Bull finds suddenly that he misses Dorian—the tenderness, the closeness of their bodies. He recognizes it as the start of the drop that usually waits until after they’re done. But he can soothe it, put it off a little while longer. They’ll be finished soon anyway. He comes off the bed and kneels at Dorian’s side, kissing his shoulder, one arm wrapping around his middle while the other cups his ass.

Dorian leans into Bull as best he can with the toy still inside him. He’s hot, his skin flushed, and Bull kisses his temple. “You’re so good, kadan.”

Dorian relaxes into his chest. All right. Almost there. “Let’s see how much you’ve taken,” Bull murmurs. “How much you’ve opened yourself up for me.”

Dorian moans, and his hips rock against Bull’s hand. Bull goes around behind him to see.

He’s more than halfway down on it. _Fuck._ Bull traces the slick, stretched ring around the firm shaft of the toy. Fuck. He needs to be inside Dorian, right now. “Let’s get it out of you. Nice and easy, just take it slow.”

Dorian starts to rise, the muscles in his thighs tensing. Bull watches his pink rim dragging out on the shining surface of the toy. When the head pops free Dorian is leaning up against the bed and his hole is still open.

Bull puts the toy aside and slides four fingers into Dorian. Almost no resistance. Dorian simply opens up around him. “Gonna fuck you, kadan,” Bull growls, his voice distant in his own ears. “You want the gag or not?”

Dorian nods feverishly. Hard not to fuck him just like this but the bad knee wouldn’t take well to it. “Let’s get you on the bed.”

Bull helps him onto it, helps him crawl forward. He rocks back, presenting his ass, his face pressed into the covers. Oil, oil, where’s the damn vial—there, on the floor. He pours some into his hand and coats his cock—no, not yet, the gag still sitting there beside Dorian, so Bull murmurs, “Open your mouth,” and slides the gag in and buckles it just like it was before, the leather straps indenting Dorian’s cheeks. Finally. He kneels behind Dorian and lines himself up.

And slides in.

A muffled noise from Dorian. Bull takes a deep breath, feeling his ribs expand and relax again. He’s in—all the way in, all at once. Right at the start. He murmurs a curse. Not sure which language. Can’t focus too well right now. Normally his cock’s gripped pretty tight —sometimes too tight, and it’s hard to pound into Dorian properly because Bull’s afraid of hurting him. He’s only human, after all, and Bull is Qunari.

It’s different today.

Dorian is soft and warm around him. Not gripping. Accepting. Yielding. “Kadan, you feel so good,” Bull groans. Answered by a whimper through the mouth-filling gag.

Everything sort of blurs for a moment. Bull fucks Dorian, _really_ fucks him, murmurs a stream of words he can’t focus enough to examine before they spill out of him— _nice and loose for me like you wanted, you’ve been so perfect today, kadan, gonna fuck you just like you deserve—_ his hands on Dorian’s hips, pulling him back to meet each deep, powerful thrust. Dorian’s moaning through the gag nonstop, and Bull reaches around and grabs his cock, pumping it mercilessly. Dorian tenses, the moans escalating into muffled cries as his upper body lifts off the bed. “It’s all right, kadan,” Bull murmurs, tilting his hips, angling into the spot that always drives Dorian mad. “It’s all right. You can come.”

It doesn’t take much longer. Dorian arches, making a low, broken sound deep in his throat. He thrusts into Bull’s fingers as Bull fucks him through the climax. _Now_ he’s tight, his ass clenching around Bull’s shaft. Bull grits his teeth. Not yet. _Not yet._

At last Dorian slumps forward, his orgasm subsiding. Bull lets go of his softening cock and sits back, pulling out.

Dorian’s hole stays open behind him.

 _“Fuck.”_ Bull jerks himself hard and fast, one hand on Dorian’s ass, a thumb stretching his hole. The orgasm blinds him for a split-second in its intensity, his balls tight like someone’s squeezing them, his cock pulsing against his palm. He grunts as his seed spurts over Dorian’s ass and lower back, onto the edges of his puffy rim, trickling inside him. At the sight Bull mumbles out a curse, and another rope of seed splashes over the pink, gaping ring.

A third spurt, dribbling down Dorian’s balls. The throb of pleasure in Bull’s cock begins to abate. He sits back on his heels, dazed.

Fuck.

Then he feels the drop, like something in his gut has just flipped right over. The wave of affection that demands appeasement, _right now._ It’ll be worse for Dorian—not just affection, but a whole mess of other crap that’ll knock him for a loop if Bull’s not there to see him through it. Okay. One thing at a time. “I got you, Dorian,” Bull murmurs, and tugs the wrist bindings free, tossing the silk scarf away. Dorian lays himself down on the bed, on his side. Bull goes for the gag next—

But Dorian reaches up and pushes weakly at his hand. Oh. “You want to leave that for now?” Bull asks.

Dorian nods.

“Okay.” Bull leans down and kisses his cheek. “Can I go get a cloth and some water? Or do you need me to stay?”

Dorian shakes his head no. All right.

Bull goes to the washroom.

He scrubs his hands and fills a cup from the pitcher, draining it. Then he fills it again and brings a wet cloth out. As he rubs Dorian down he notices Dorian unbuckling the gag himself and pulling it off. That’s good. “Can I sit you up?” Bull asks.

A nod.

Bull arranges them against the headboard, Dorian curled up sideways against him. Immediately Bull starts to relax. The feeling of Dorian’s skin on his own, the heat of their bodies close together, the faint pressure as Dorian’s chest expands with each breath, all of it soothes away the demand, the sensation of _missing._ Bull picks up the cup of water from the night table. “Can you drink this for me?”

Dorian takes the cup and brings it to his lips. Bull kisses his hair and strokes the back of his neck. “It’s all right,” he murmurs. “Take your time coming back up. No hurry.”

Dorian finishes the water, and Bull replaces the cup on the table. Hopefully that’ll help his throat, after what Bull put it through. “Can you tell me how you’re doing?” he asks.

Dorian takes a deep breath as if to say something but nothing comes out. A few more seconds and he tries again, meeting with success this time. “Good.”

That sets Bull’s heart at ease. He knew there probably wasn’t any reason to worry—everything went fine, nothing set off any alarm bells in his head—but the drop always makes him worry.

“Can I—sleep?” Dorian croaks out.

“Yeah. I like the sound of a nap.” Not a bad idea. It’s a good way to process things, to let it all settle out some before trying to sort through it. Especially now, after Dorian just sank deeper than Bull’s ever seen and then Bull pushed him even deeper than that. So he lies down, keeping Dorian held close to his chest, and shuts his eyes. He’s already sleepy—orgasms tend to do that.

He dozes before very long.

——

When he wakes again the sun is still out, although it’s lower, the light gone to a lazy orange that splashes over the sheets. Dorian is moving on top of him, dragging himself higher. Then he collapses again with a long sigh, his face buried in Bull’s neck.

Bull smiles to himself. “Hey, kadan.”

“Hello,” Dorian mumbles.

“Back with me?”

“Yes, I am.”

“So.” Bull finds Dorian’s hand where it lies on his chest and takes it. “How are you doing?”

Dorian groans. “Bull, I feel _amazing.”_

Bull lets out a laugh. “Glad to hear it.”

“Really. I’ve never felt this way in my life. Like everything is perfectly all right and I haven’t got a care in the world.”

“That good, huh?”

“Yes, _that_ good. I can’t even describe it.”

“No.” Bull puts on a mock surprise. “Dorian Pavus, lost for words?”

“I know. That should tell you something about what it feels like.” He shifts back, folding his arms over Bull’s chest and resting his chin on them. “How about you?”

Bull stuffs a few more pillows under his head so he can see Dorian. “Kadan.” He grins. “That was incredible.”

“You’re telling me.” Dorian grins back.

Bull reaches up and strokes his face. “You know, you went pretty deep today. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you go that far.”

“I did. You helped me get there.”

“Yeah. Was that okay?”

“Very much so. It was exactly what I wanted, in fact. We’ve talked about how I like to push myself.”

“Okay. Just wanted to make sure.”

“Mm. Oh, and by all means do it again.”

Bull is quiet for a moment, thinking. “Dorian?”

“Yes?”

“It means a lot. That you’d do that with me.”

Dorian barks out a surprised laugh. “Oh, you great sap.”

“Hey, I mean it.”

“I know. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed.” Dorian leans up and kisses him. “I do love you very much, amatus.”

“And I love you, kadan.”

“And I trust you. Down to the bottom of my heart.”

Bull starts rubbing his back in slow, wide circles.

“And I’m _very_ happy to let you fuck me six ways from Summerday whenever we’ve got the time to spare, although it should be noted that I enjoy spending time with you just as much when we’ve both got all our clothes on.”

Bull smiles. “Yeah, me too.”

With a small sigh Dorian lies down again. “Now, you’re very comfortable, so if you don’t mind, I think I’m going to continue sleeping on you until it’s time for supper.”

“I like the sound of that.”

Dorian kisses Bull’s chest, and Bull keeps on rubbing his back until his breathing has begun to slow. Through the window he can see the sunset streaking the clouds in orange and pink.

He stares at the ceiling for a little while longer. He wouldn’t mind napping again, but he sort of wants to stay awake for this—the contentment so deep it’s in his bones, the sunset in the west, the scent of clematis drifting in on the late summer breeze. Dorian resting quietly on his chest.

 _You’re a lucky asshole,_ Bull thinks, and shuts his eyes at last.


End file.
